Tdroti: Behind the Scenes!
by IPink Cornflakes
Summary: Here are some of the things that you didn't see on the show, Total Drama Revenge of the Island!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first TD Fanfic so I hope you like it. I also hope I didn't make the characters too OOC! I only saw the first two episodes of Tdroti and that's all I could work with. Well I hope you like it.**

Scott sat impatiently on the yacht, Chris had put him and the rest of the new contestants on.

_Why am I here again? _He mentally asked himself as he looked at his competition. One guy with brown curly hair was way too focused on his video game as he shouted insults at the screen and then cheered in victory. One girl was constantly spraying her rather large poof of hair. Another girl was meditating and she almost seemed to be floating. One scrawny looking boy with glasses seemed to cower at everything and hid in fear as the boat shook from hitting something in the water.

Scott rolled his eyes and got up from his seat and out onto the ships deck. He saw a rather masculine (as he described) looking girl standing over the decks rail. She had turned around to face him then turned back to her regular position.

"I hate boats. I rather be home killing rats" Scott said standing next to her. He watched the ocean speed passed them and saw what looked like a shark fin swimming through the water. "I hate sharks too" Scott concluded giving the creature a nasty snarl.

"I'm guessing you hate a lot of things. But I really don't care." The girl said rolling her eyes.

Scott raised an eyebrow. He was trying to make a decent conversation with somebody that looked like they were semi normal, much to his dismay, but she had responded back rudely.

_Fine then. I didn't really like you anyway. _He said in his head glaring at her. Scott saw that they were slowly approaching Wawanawka.

"Hey, I can see the island!" Mike said to the them.

"I can see it too!" Dawn said with a hint of eagerness.

"My great-great-great aunt twice removed invented islands! Yeah before her, everyone would just float around on rocks in the water." Staci lied and everyone gave her weird looks.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream come from the other yacht in front of them.

"Uh what was that!" Cameron asked with his head poking out from behind a chair.

"I believe it was someone from that boat ahead of us! They could be in trouble!" Brick said jumping quickly to his feet.

"Eh" Anne Maria said shrugging and sprayed her hair.

"I don't think anyone is in trouble. Or else I would have sensed it." Dawn pointed out.

"Hey guys I can see Chris!" Zoey said excitedly, pointing toward the island.

They watched as Chris did his opening speech then introduced the contestants. After they all got their teams and finished the challenge, the Toxic Rats were discussing who would be voted off.

"Lightning thinks that way too talkative girl Staci should leave. Lightning says she lies to much." Lightning said talking in third person.

"Not to mention she's useless." Scott added sitting on the stairs outside the cabin.

Dakota was too busy texting on her phone and Sam was to busy playing his video game to hear what they were saying. Scott and Lightning rolled their eyes.

"I feel its best if Staci leaves also. Her frequent lies cover up her need to fit in with everyone. Her aura is a very light blue meaning people have a hard time of understanding her." Dawn said with her eyes closed as she meditated on a rock.

"What do you think?" Lightning asked B.

He shrugged then nodded his head. Lighting gave a puzzled look.

"B says yes too" Dawn answered instead. Meanwhile at the Mutant Maggots cabin, everyone was starting to settle in. After they were done packing they all decided to sit outside the cabin.

"Ugh, this place is disgustin'. Was that a rat?" Anne Maria asked with her hands to her face.

"I don't think its that bad…" Mike said and looked at Zoey.

"Yeah…me either" Zoey said looking back at him.

Jo rolled her eyes. "We almost lost that challenge thanks to Sergeant Brick house over here." She said pointing to Brick.

"My apologies ma'am. I don't know what came over me." Brick answered with a hand behind his head.

"Well at least we won, I mean that's good enough right?" Zoey asked Jo.

"Whatever. I just don't want to lose." Jo said and went to leave the cabin.

"This is the first thing I ever won. And with a team! I'm actually surprised I made it this far." Cameron said excitedly to no one.

"Well uh it isn't right to let a teammate wander off without anyone knowing where to." Brick said and went after her.

They were left in an awkward silence.

"I wonder what's up with Jo?" Mike said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Who cares?" Anne Maria said and sprayed her hair causing the whole cabin to fill with flower smelling fumes and the Mutant Maggots coughed and chocked in reply.

"Hey Jo, wait up!" Brick called to Jo.

"What?" Jo said not turning around.

"I understand you really want us to win but we have to learn to work as a team too." Brick said once he realized she wasn't stopping. "Its my duty to make sure we can cooperate together and have no problems. That will make us better as a team."

"Hmp. Who put you in charge?" Jo said stopping and turned around and faced him.

"Uh well no one but-" Brick said before Jo stopped him.

"Okay I know your think your some big time military guy but I can do things by myself." Jo said crossing her arms.

"Oh well alright then." Brick said awkwardly.

"You know, we might have some things in common. Not that's it important or anything. I just think we can get along better than everyone else." Jo said.

Brick nodded and kind of smiled. They looked at each for a short moment then looked away. It was Jo's turn to feel awkward and she decided to leave. Brick decided to do the same and headed back to the cabin.

Not to long later the Toxic Rats had their first elimination and Staci was voted off. After she took the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom, (Which causes her hair to fall out) she was sent to the Hurl of Shame causing her to be hurled off the island.

"Sha-finally!" Lighting said and everyone agreed with him. Everyone was soon back in their cabins and were heading off to bed. But Sam was busy trying to beat the villain he was facing against on his portable video game.

"Come on Dario! You only need to hit Wowser one more time!" he cried as his fingers pressed the different buttons in record speed. Suddenly his game made a small jingle of noise and he jumped up quickly in victory. "Yes! Level 51 here I come!" He shouted.

Scott, who was busy trying to sleep, growled and threw his pillow at Sam. "Shut it! I'm trying to sleep." He said before turning away. Sam rubbed the spot where the pillow had hit him and decided to go outside to celebrate his "big win" As he walked outside, he noticed Dakota sitting outside on the steps.

"Oh hi Dakota. What are you doing out here?" Sam asked closing the door gently behind him.

"Oh hey uh Sam? Is it? I'm just trying to finish some last minute things before Chris takes my phone again." Dakota answered facing him then back to her phone.

"Oh yeah." Sam said. He stood there for a moment watching her until he decided to say something. "Hey I uh liked how you cut the rope in today's challenge…Like how it helped us get ahead of the Mutant Maggots. You could say we were on the cutting edge of victory! Ahaha" Sam joked and then wanted to slap himself.

Dakota giggled a little. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Even if we had lost." She said. Sam smiled to himself happy that he had made her laugh. Dakota closed her phone and stood up from the spot she was sitting in.

"Well I guess I'm going to bed. I need my beauty sleep! You know what I mean?" Dakota asked as she fluffed her blond hair.

"Yeah! Wait, I mean no. Uh well I uhm." Sam stumbled. Dakota smiled awkwardly and gave a small wave before going back into the girls side of the cabin. Sam slapped himself groaning and then started to smiled secretly as he went back inside the boys side of the cabin.

**Okay well that was the first Chapter. Did you like it? Review! Also did you get the references? Dario and Wowser! And that scream in the beginning was Owen lol xD I noticed I said awkward and awkwardly a lot O.o**

**Any couples you want to see? Maybe I'll consider it! (Depending on the couple) Hoped you stay tuned for the next chapter. Pce =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter two of Tdroti: Behind the Scenes! I want to thank everyone for your nice reviews and thanks to The Nerdy Mirror Maze Queen for telling me about the mistake I made last time! Were I hope you like this chapter just as much as you like the last one! =]**

Zoey woke up to the bright sun shining on her face. She smiled brightly and got out of her bed. She was careful not to wake up the others as she went to put her clothes on. All the thoughts from yesterday went into her mind. Her new friends, the challenge, and Mike. She remembered when Mike had saved her from falling off the log.

_Mike is super sweet! I'm so glad I met him. I still wonder about his old man Chester act but I'm sure its just part of his comedy routine. _Zoey thought in her head as she adjusted her flower. She was busy thinking to herself until she saw Anne Maria blow drying her hair. Zoey felt curious about how she snuck it in and decided to ask her.

"Hey. How'd you sneak that in?" She asked her.

"Easy! I stuck it in my pouf." Anne Maria said and put the hair dryer back into her hair, then took a can of hairspray and started to spray her hair.

Zoey coughed in response. "Why do you use so much?" Zoey asked fanning the fumes from her face.

"I gotta look my best no matta where I'm at. Even if its at this nasty place." Anne Maria answered and made a face. "You want some?" she asked and handed her some spray.

"Uh no thank you." Zoey refused politely and went to leave the cabin.

Anne Maria shrugged and sprayed her hair once again. Not to long later Chris had called them for their first challenge of the day. After some of the contestants protested about their personal problems, Chris told them to go to the camps bay; or as he called it the "Bay of dismay."

Dawn was walking with her team and was silently humming a tune until she noticed a rabbit hopping along the trail. She smiled as she saw baby rabbits following it. Dawn was about to continue walking until she saw one small rabbit all alone.

"Oh hello there. Your family just passed this way." She said bending down to the rabbit. "Here I'll take you to them" Dawn said and held out her hand to the baby rabbit. It hopped into her outstretched palm and she carefully held it in her hands. "You're a cute little one." She complemented. Dawn returned to the bush and saw the other rabbits hopping around it. "Well this is it. Go on back to your family now." She said and watched the rabbit reunite with his family. Dawn walked through the woods feeling pretty happy until she heard a sound behind her. She turned around but saw nothing. She continued to walk and she heard sounds again.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Dawn asked and received no answer. She turned around to face a large bear growling down at her. "Oh hello there." Dawn said and the bear roared at her. "Uh, uh oh…" Dawn said quietly and took a few steps back. The bear roared a second time and rose on its hind legs. Suddenly B appeared in front of Dawn and was carrying fresh fish in his hands. He slowly raised the fish up to the bear. The bear sniffed it loudly and then took the fish in his mouth and ran away.

"Thank you B. I should have been more careful." Dawn thanked. B simply nodded his head. "We're really behind. We should get going." She said and they both walked out of the forest. Soon they had found their way to where the other campers were.

"Hey, where have you two been? The challenge is about to start!" Scott said to the two as they took their seats in the contraption Chris had put them in.

"I was rescuing a fellow rabbit an B had saved me from one of Wawanawkwa's wild bears." Dawn answered taking a seat next to him.

Scott scoffed. "Whatever. Just don't do it again. Chris could have caught you and then we would have gotten a penalty or something!" He said but Dawn was to busy meditating to really hear him. Scott groaned angrily.

On the other side, the Mutant Maggots had just started to strap themselves in. "Wow. This reminds me of the time when we went on a field trip to Water World! Except I don't remember anything because I peed my pants and was unconscious…" Cameron confessed. His team gave him weird looks.

"Well that's expected." Jo said.

"Well it could have been his first time on a ride Jo. It's normal for people to pee their pants." Brick told her.

"Yeah when your four! And maybe five." Jo answered.

"Oh…yeah your right. Forget what I said!" Brick said and looked away nervously. Jo raised an eyebrow.

"We betta not be goin' in this water or else we're gonna have some problems! Besides I just fixed my hair!" Anne Maria threatened while primping her hair.

"We won't be the only ones with problems once that hair of yours gets in the water. " Jo shot at her.

"What's that suppose to mean short hair?" Anne Maria asked angrily.

"At least my hair is real." Jo said crossing her arms.

"My hair is real! Why I ought a-!" Anne Maria said before she was interrupted by Chris.

After Chris discussed the game, dunked both the teams a few times, and got three of the contestants humiliated, they ended up not even finishing the first challenge and had to move on to the second one. Chris had discussed that they would each race against another person on the opposite team while carrying their mascots and trying to complete the obstacle course.

The competition ended with Cameron finishing the course first thus making the Mutant Maggots the winners of the competition. Luckily for the Toxic Rats, it was a reward challenge so no one was going home yet. It was an hour later and everyone was back in their cabins either talking, sleeping or doing anything else that kept them entertained. Anne Maria was in the camps bathroom busy using the new shampoo that her team had won in the challenge earlier.

"Ha, and Jo said my hair was fake!" Anne Maria said to herself as she flipped her soapy hair around. She was to busy washing her hair to notice that Lightning had walked in.

"Oh hey" Lightning said as he turned on the sink.

"Hey" Anne Maria said and scrubbed her hair.

"Ugh today's challenge was Sha-stupid! Lightning got mud on his favorite shoes! And we lost too!" Lightning complained as he washed his tennis shoes. "And I think that rat gave me a bruise when it bit my butt"

Anne Maria laughed and rinsed her hair out. "Yeah I saw that part. I can't believe the stuff Chris makes us do! Eh he pisses me off sometimes." Anne Maria said as her wet hair fell down her back. Lightning saw that instead of its usual pouf form. It was straight and long.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Anne Maria asked drying her hair.

"Nah Lightning thinks all the girls back home are too prissy." Lightning confessed. Anne Maria nodded and watched as he put his shoes back on. _He's not a Guido but he's not bad looking either._ She thought in her head.

"You have a boyfriend?" Lightning asked.

"Nope." Anne Maria said blow drying her hair and spraying it, making I form into her old style.

"Oh" Lightning simply said. They both looked at each other until Lightning looked away. "Well I gotta go. Lightning doesn't want Sam or Scott to be touching his stuff." Lightning said shaking his head at the thought.

"Okay see ya." Anne Maria said as she stuck her things back in her hair. Lightning had left and Anne Maria didn't leave too soon after. She walked to her cabin and noticed that Jo was outside doing jumping jacks. She rolled her eyes and walked inside the cabin.

"Hey Jo! I got you something!" Brick suddenly said appearing with his hands behind his back.

"What is it?" Jo asked walking down the steps toward him.

"Look it's a puppy! Isn't it cute?" Brick asked and showed her a rock.

Jo looked weirdly at him. "That's a rock, not a puppy"

"I named it Jim! Now he can play thumb wrestling with us." Brick said and rubbed the rock on his cheek.

"Are you still crazy from when you hit that pole repeatedly in the challenge earlier?" Jo asked.

Brick started to pretend to fly the rock around and made airplane noises. Jo rolled her eyes.

"I guess that's a yes." She said and punched him in the head.

"Ouch. What was that for Jo?" Brick asked rubbing his head.

"Hey I was helping you from your craziness!" Jo said and went back to doing her exercises.

Brick looked dumbfounded and realized that he was holding a rock. He made a face and threw it away.

**There all done. Did you like it? Review. Also were their any parts that you liked in this story? I kind of lol'd while writing that last part. What do you think of the couple Anne MariaxLightning? Or what about a DawnxBxScott love triangle? Comment! BTW a Guido is a hot Italian guy xD. Next Chapter will be up soon! Pce =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 3 of Tdroti: Behind the Scenes! Sorry for the wait. Its been hard to focus for a little while, so here's what I was able to squeeze out of my brain. It also might be a little shorter than the other chapters. Hope you enjoy =] **

Mike woke up in a panic. He looked around and saw that he was in the cabin, in his bed. "Phew it was just a dream." Mike said sighing. He had dreamt that he told everyone about his disease and they all laughed and called him names. Even Zoey. "That was a nightmare." Mike said quietly. He got out of bed and walked right into Cameron. "Whoa!" Mike said putting his hands out in front of him.

"Mike are you hiding something? Why did you call yourself Svetlana yesterday? Who's Chester?" Cameron asked looking up at him.

"Uhm. I don't know what you are talking about Cameron?" Mike said nervously.

"Hmm you say you have characters that you use for a comedy act? Are they the characters? Do you have anymore?" Cameron asked moving closer to him.

"Uhm uh sorry Cameron I have to go!" Mike said and went to the confessional bathroom. "That was close." Mike said. He gasped and changed to Chester.

"I'll say. That young whipper snapper wouldn't shut his yap! He would have found out your secret it he kept talkin' like that." Chester said. He gasped and changed back to Mike.

"Gee you think so Chester!" Mike said angrily. Just then he heard a knock on the door. "Uhm occupied!" Mike said.

"Mike is that you?" He heard a familiar voice say.

"Zoey?" he asked and opened the door.

"Hey Mike. Are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Mike said smiling until he realized he was still in his pajamas. "Uh I'll meet you at the mess hall?" He asked laughing nervously.

"Sure thing." Zoey said and left.

Mike let out a nervous breath and ran back to the cabin to change into his clothes. A few minutes later Mike walked into the mess hall to see Zoey waving at him.

"Hey Mike, I saved you a seat!" Zoey said happily and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"Thanks" He said and sat next to her.

"Yuck I hate Chef's cooking! Boy what I'd give to have some waffles right now." Zoey said making a face at the grey slop in front of her.

"You like waffles?" Mike asked her, and ate some of his "breakfast" and tried not to throw up.

"Totally! Waffles are my favorite!" Zoey gushed.

Mike smiled. "I like waffles too." Mike answered before he got hit in the head with Brick's spoon and changed to Chester.

After all the campers evacuated the mess hall because of a mutant rat, they were sent by Chris to race each other to their first challenge. Chris had explained the challenge and the contestants proceeded to climb to the top of the cliff.

Meanwhile a certain rich blonde girl was busy watching the episode on her flat screen TV.

"That should be me climbing the top of the cliff with them!" Dakota said angrily as she watched Sam get punched repeatedly by mutant beetle. She made a face. "Poor guy." she said and called for her maid.

"Yes ma'am?" Dakota's maid said to her.

"Tell daddy that I'm going back to Wawanakwa! Chris has got to let me back on the show!" Dakota said standing up from her seat.

"And what if your father refuses?" Her maid asked.

"Then force him to get me back on the show. Daddy can't say no to me!" Dakota exclaimed and left her room. _I need to get back on that show. The people need to see me!_

She thought in her head as she walked down the long hallway of her mansion. _But how?_

She made her way to the garage and crept inside. She closed the door behind her and turned on the lights. All her fathers many cars stood before her. Dakota walked past each one and thought which one would help her escape.

"SUV? No. Limo? No! Helicopter? I can't fly that! Daddy's private jet? No he'd kill me if I take it! Ugh what do I use?" Dakota groaned and suddenly saw something in the corner of the garage. She walked closer and saw that it was a hang glider.

"I can use this!" She said excitedly and slipped on the helmet. Not too long later, Dakota was outside on the roof of her house preparing to jump off. "Okay here I go." Dakota said taking a deep breath then jumped off.

"Ahh!" Dakota screamed as she struggled to fly the hang glider. Fortunately she was able to control it and started to soar through the air. "Miss Dakota! What are you doing?" Her maid called from overtop the roof.

"Don't worry I got this! Just tell daddy to send the paparazzi when I get back to camp!" Dakota called back before flying away.

Scott sat in the confessional bathroom pretty happy himself. He had just sabotaged B and told everyone to vote him off.

"Too bad you can't make something to get out of this one _Beverly_!" He said and stamped the picture of B. He snickered to himself then looked at the camera.

"If it wasn't for him, I would have defiantly voted for that "Magic Sorcerer Girl" She creeps me out! I was held plenty as a kid!" He said then looked nervous again, then shook his memories away.

"And I am not a beetle whisperer if that's what your thinking! I hate beetles just as much as I hate sharks." Scott said before Fang busted through the door. He screamed and ran out the bathroom with Fang running right behind him.

Dawn was too busy wrapped in her thoughts to see Scott and Fang running past her. She walked inside the confessional bathroom and closed the broken door behind her. She sat down and sighed. All her teammates faces were spread out in front of her. She didn't know who to vote for.

"I cannot vote B off. After all we've been through, it just doesn't make sense to why he would "sabotage us" like that. He'd never do something like that! His aura is a solid blue and purple meaning that is very loyal and he contains a fair amount of wisdom." Dawn said looking at the camera.

"Scott said that B was untruthful and he hated nature…but I don't want to believe that." After a few more minutes Dawn finally stamped her choice. "I voted for Sam" Dawn concluded and left the confessional.

Not to long later the Toxic Rats were at their second elimination. Scott was smirking to himself while Dawn was looking worried. Before Chris could announce who was going home, Dakota had made her way to camp on her hang glider. Chris had later made her an intern after he had a talk with her father and the elimination was back on. B was voted off and sent to the Hurl of Shame.

His use to be teammates watched surprised as he was about to say something but Chris hurled him away and he surprisingly screamed all the way. Dawn watched him fly away in shock while Scott looked away satisfied.

**Chapter 3 is now complete! Did you like it? Review! Also Chapter 4 will be out soon so stay tuned. Pce =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Chapter 4 is finally up. Wow I had NO idea on what to write for this episode…I don't know why? Well I hope you like it. =] **

**Some Brick x Jo in this chapter!**

**Also I'd like to thank Always Ashley for your helpful critique =] The reason why I haven't gone into details with the challenges is because, I wanted to write things that you wouldn't see on TV, like character interactions etc. You'd already know what was happening so I didn't want to rewrite it again. Thanks and I hope you and everyone else understand why I do that Dx But I'll try to include some more things x].**

Dakota couldn't believe it. She was suppose to be on camera with the other contestants, but here she was, cleaning the bathroom toilets.

"Eww is the water suppose to turn green like that?" She asked in disgust.

_I hate Chris _Dakota thought in her head as she scrubbed the green, moldy mess away.

"Good Morning new intern!" Chris said walking in to the bathrooms.

"Its three in the morning!" Dakota yelled.

"Its still morning." Chris said and shrugged. "Any way, hurry up on those toilets! I need you to wake the campers up for their challenge today. They are going to be spooked out when I tell them what's it about!"

Dakota rolled her eyes wishing she could dump his head in the toilet.

He then started to laugh evilly before stopping and looking at her.

"Hey who said you could stop scrubbing? I want those toilets to sparkle!" Chris exclaimed before leaving her.

"Correction: I REALLY hate Chris!" Dakota said as she continued to clean the toilets.

All the contestants were sleeping ever so soundly until they were awoken by a loud horn. They all ran outside screaming until they realized it was just Chris and Dakota. Chris had explained their new challenge and the teams were off to find their clues.

The Toxic Rats found their first clue hidden in between a bear trap that Lightning painfully got his arm caught in. He hands it to Dawn and she starts to read it but the Mutant Maggots catches up to them. Jo announces to her team to secretly hide in a bush so the other team can lead them to their first souvenir.

"Inside a knot is a nest…your souvenir lives with a pest. Find Polaris to travel North West. Polaris is the North Star!" Dawn said reading the note.

"The North Star is right there so this way is North West. There's a path!" Scott said to his team and they run forward.

Dawn runs with her team as they tried to find their clue. She was busy running behind Sam when suddenly she felt herself being wrapped up and lifted off the ground. She tried to scream but she was pulled away to fast.

Moments later, Dawn saw that she was brought into a cave. She moved her head and saw that she was laying in a huge spider web.

"What am I doing here?" Dawn said aloud.

A loud hiss made her jump and she turned to see the mutant spider in front of her. Instead of being scared, Dawn felt sorry for it.

"You poor thing. The nuclear waste has messed up your inner true self. Your not yourself anymore, now are you?" Dawn asked.

The spider gave a look of shock before it hissed again and ran off, leaving Dawn alone in the dark cave.

The Mutant Maggots were currently running ahead of "what was left" of the Toxic Rats. After losing their own teammate Zoey, Jo decided to just leave her behind. Mike however wasn't going to rest until her found her.

"Zoey! Where are you Zoey?!" Mike cried.

Jo slapped her head and stopped in front of him. "Will you quit yelling for her! She's gone!" Jo said angrily.

"No! Zoey has to be out here. I mean, she can't just disappear like that…can she?" Mike asked pushing past her. "Zoey!"

Jo rolled her eyes while Brick became more frightened.

"D-Do you think one of us could be next?" Brick stammered, looking around nervously.

"Why would you think that?" Cameron asked.

"Well I looked over at the other team and all I saw was Sam and Scott! Do you think something happened to Dawn and Lightning?" Brick asked.

"No way. Scott told us that they were just scouting ahead! Don't wimp out over little stuff like that!" Jo said to him.

"But-" Brick was about to protest until he heard something snap behind a bush.

"What was that?!" Brick asked timidly hiding behind Jo.

Jo rolled her eyes again. She walked over to the bush and a small squirrel hopped out.

"Your afraid of this thing?" Jo said smirking.

"W-Well I thought…" Brick trailed off.

"You thought what? That it was some kind of mutated monster? Ha!" Jo said laughing.

The squirrel suddenly growled at them and started to shoot lasers from its eyes.

"Run!" Anne Maria yelled and they all ran away as fast as they could.

They finally arrived at the pet cemetery and were out of breath.

"Welcome to the Wawanakwa pet cemetery!" Chris said over the loudspeaker.

"We're first string bean! Go get the clue!" Jo said pushing Cameron to the coffin.

He opens it and it shows a paper with numbers on it. Specifically three sixes and a eighteen were colored red.

"Aren't three sixes suppose to be evil?" Cameron asked.

"Lets fan out and look for numbers!" Jo ordered to her team.

"Uhm…y-you mean by ourselves?" Brick asked nervously.

"Yeah. Unless your scared." Jo said with hands on her hips.

"I'm not scared! Its just…there are some really _weird _things in this forest." Brick said looking around. "Like that squirrel we saw earlier!"

"Oh come on Sergeant Obviously Scared of Nothing! That squirrel couldn't kill a fly! And I only ran because I wanted to get to the pet cemetery first…" Jo exclaimed and started to walk away from them. "So get to work!"

Brick walked backwards towards the first tombstone, looking around incase anything tried to attack him.

"You can do this Brick! This is exactly what your cadet training trained you for!" Brick said trying to boost his confidence but it didn't work. He heard a wolf like howl and he became more nervous. He continued to back up until he felt the ground disappear from under him and he fell into darkness.

Jo was busy looking at another tombstone that read, "Here lies Billy the Goldfish"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Who the heck would bury a fish?" She asked before she heard someone screaming. She ran to where they were and saw that Brick had fallen into a grave.

"Ahh! Help! Help! Too dark! Too dark!" Brick screamed.

The other teammates also heard his screaming and crowded in front of the grave.

"Brick take my hand!" Jo said to him, holding her hand out. Brick grabbed it and she pulled him out of the grave.

He came out gasping for air. "So dark, so dark-" He said with hands on his head before Jo slapped him three times.

"Pull. Yourself. Together!" Jo told him. She gave him a look of symphony before he started to pee his pants.

"Uh…it was wet down there and I landed on my crotch!" Brick lied. "I got to dry off!" He said before running away.

Jo shook her head. "Its sad because he's afraid of nothing!" Jo said.

"Everyone has there own type of fears Jo" Cameron said.

"Yeah. Don't act like you don't have any!" Mike said.

Jo was about to protest until they all heard him screaming again.

"Brick?" Cameron said.

They ran towards the sound but saw that he wasn't there.

"He was just here a second ago." Cameron said.

Anne Maria gasped. "Where did he go?"

"Ah, well. Two words; _dead_weight." Jo said hashly.

"Hey! Brick may not be attractive in any way, but he is still a person." Anne Maria said defensively.

"Yeah! Your cutthroat attitude stinks." Mike concluded.

"Its called a winning attitude. Get used to it. Or get out of the way." Jo said before leaving them.

They exchanged puzzled glances at her, then at each other.

Jo was busy thinking to herself. She didn't _really _mean all those things. She just couldn't let her team see the soft side of her especially after she had saved Brick. She actually felt sorry for him. The way he was so afraid just didn't match up with his tough military getup.

_But that was the only reason why I helped him! Because I felt sorry for him being such a baby about stupid stuff! _Jo concluded in her head. It wasn't because she was starting to care a little for him or that she was a little worried about where he had gone to.

Jo shook the thoughts from her head and went back to her team, who had just found the next clue.

Meanwhile inside the cave, Dawn, Lightning and Zoey were still caught in the large spider web.

"Man, this Sha-sucks!" Lightning says.

"I know. But don't worry, I'm sure the others will save us! I hope…" Zoey said unsurely.

"You have nothing to fear Zoey. But not to long later you will feel hurt and even betrayed! I'm so sorry, its not your fault." Dawn said looking sincere.

"What? What are you saying? What is she saying!" Zoey asked looking up at her, then at Lightning.

"Lightning don't know. Lightning says that she is one creepy girl!" Lightning said shaking his head.

Zoey nods a little before looking back at Dawn and sees that she is calmly meditating.

"How can she be so calm about this?" Zoey asked herself.

Later on, Jo and Cameron had managed to get caught by the spider and was about to eat both Cameron and Zoey. Hearing Zoey's cries, Mike was able to snap out of his Vito personality and save them and Brick. Brick was forced to win it for his team while disobeying his cadet honor. However it was Sam and Scott who ended up winning it for their team. During the elimination ceremony, Brick volunteered to be eliminated but Chris surprised the team by making him apart of the Toxic Rats. Thus started a whole new rivalry between Brick and Jo. But unfortunately a whole new conflict between Mike, Zoey and Anne Maria. With no one taking the Hurl of Shame, Dakota was forced to by Chris.

Cameron went to bed feeling pretty happy with himself. He had yelled at Anne Maria and "Vito" earlier, Jo even complemented him and he was cured of his fear of spiders!

_Maybe I'm finally changing for the better! And who knows? Maybe I won't even need my bubble when I get home! _Cameron said in his head as he slid inside his sleeping bag. He was just about to close his eyes when he suddenly he heard noises outside.

"Huh?" Cameron said.

He looked around the cabin and saw nothing. He shrugged and closed his eyes. He then heard the sound again but this time it was a little louder.

"Did you guys hear that?" Cameron whispered to his teammates but they were fast asleep.

Cameron looked around nervously before his sleeping bag was thrown off of him.

"Ah-" He started to scream but something covered his mouth and dragged him out of the cabin. He was brought all the way to the dock of shame. His mouth was removed and Cameron screamed as loud as he could.

"Shh! We don't want to wake everyone up!" A person said.

Cameron looked up to see that it was Izzy.

"Ahh! Izzy!" Cameron said cowardly.

"That's right ahah!" Izzy said laughing evilly.

"What do you want with me?" Cameron asked, shaking in fear.

"Hmm oh nothing. I was happy you stopped me from eating you and your friends alive! I guess I got _way _into that spider thing huh? Ahaha" Izzy laughed before doing a handstand.

"You know that blonde girl said something earlier to me. That touched my heart y'know? So I captured Chef!" She said landing on her feet and pointed to a boat in the water.

Cameron looked in horror to see that Chef was tied up in several ropes and he was glaring at him.

"Help me boy! This girl is crazy! Call the police, the Navy, Air Force, aliens even! Just get me outta here!" Chef yelled and struggled to get out of the ropes Izzy tied him in.

"Silly Chef. You'll never get out that way! Besides, I'm apart of the Navy! Remember that time I got so smart? Well they made me apart of their team. Too bad I led them to the wrong military base and they were ambush and wow that really didn't go well…" Izzy trailed off.

Cameron and Chef exchanged glances.

"So anyway I hid here! How stupid are they to not know that I would come back here right? Yeah, so later on Chris gave me that awesome spider costume to scare you guys and well here I am! Haha." Izzy said and jumped on the boat.

"Well see ya kid! I'm off to travel the seven seas in hope to find the lost city of Atlantis! I heard it was a myth but nothings a myth to Izzy! Nothing…!" Izzy said looking up dreamily into the sky.

Chef mouthed the words "help me" and Izzy started the boat.

"Bye! Bye! See ya! Tell Chris not to open his closet! Ahaha!" Izzy called before speeding away.

Cameron looked dumbfounded and sat up.

"I saw nothing." He simply said and walked back to the cabin.

**Holy cow, this chapter is finally done! You know I was VERY skeptical about this Chapter but I liked how it turned out. And sorry for that random summarizing in here. I was just too lazy to really write that whole last scene. But you got to see Izzy in the end! Also no Chef's were harm in the writing of this fourth Chapter. And don't worry! Chef gets back to Wawanakwa. How? Uh I'll leave that for you to decide! Well I hoped you like this Chap cuz I sure did ^^Pce x]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Chapter 5 is finally up! I AM SOO SORRY for taking so long to update! I had writers block/no time at all. Hope you enjoy.**

Zoey brushed her hair furiously. She was currently in the bathroom getting ready for the day. "How could Mike do that? J-Just kiss Anne Maria like that? Right in front of my face! Well, maybe he has a reason…I hope. Maybe I should go talk to him?"

"Uhm yeah, I know your mad and everything but I really don't care!" Jo said annoyed as she came out of the bathroom stalls.

"Oh…I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to myself." Zoey said.

Jo raised an eyebrow and shrugged then started to wash her hands.

"Sorry, I just find it better to just talk to myself sometimes. I think it helps more than talking to someone else." Zoey admitted.

"Well I don't. I barely like talking to anyone period!" Jo said and reached for some paper towels. "What the-" She said as she saw a sticky note taped on the inside that said, 'Remember to get more paper towels. -Chef.' Jo groaned and wiped her hands on her hoodie.

Zoey sighed as she fixed the flower on her head.

"Uhm well work that out…" Jo exclaimed to Zoey. "I'm going to go see what Commander Lame-o is doing. Haven't messed with him in a while." Jo said suddenly taking out her whistle.

"Jo what do you do when you have problems with a boy?" Zoey suddenly asked.

"I either push them out of my way or mock them. Always works." Jo said proudly.

"Oh. Well, at least your honest…" Zoey said laughing nervously. "Well things might be rocky with me and Mike but at least everything's good with you and Brick."

Jo was about to leave but quickly stopped when she heard the last sentence Zoey said.

"Wait, did you say Brick and I?"

Zoey nodded. "Yeah. I mean its obvious you guys like each other and you both like the same things and plus its cute how you give him nicknames."

Jo had a weird expression on her face, making Zoey wish that she never said that.

"You think me and Brick are together?" Jo asked then started to laugh loudly but then got serious seconds later. "No we are not. I would never let that happened. Brick is the enemy now and the only way I can make sure he knows where he stands, which is always below me by the way, is to make fun of him and call him lousy names! I call everyone names, its just a hobby. Besides if Brick every "liked me", I would push him into the Pacific Ocean and make him swim all the way back home…" Jo exclaimed.

Zoey looked at her nervously. "Uh, I'm sorry I said that!" She said.

"Yeah, you better be." Jo said before leaving the bathroom.

Zoey sighed. "Whoa, she's scary!" She said to herself.

* * *

Mike slowly woke up, feeling an aching pain in his chest. He groaned as he tried to get up and realized that he was on the ground. "What happened?" He asked aloud. He suddenly saw Cameron staring right at him. "Uhm. Cameron why am I on the floor?" he asked.

Cameron opened his mouth but quickly closed it. _Should I tell him? _He asked in his head. "Uh. I think you fell Mike." he said.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Uhm and you didn't bother to wake me up and tell me!?" He asked.

"No! You're so fascinating when you sleep!" Cameron exclaimed.

Mike raised both of his eyebrows not knowing what to say.

"Oh, I forgot I was suppose to meet Jo! She's going to show me how to do pushups!" Cameron said and left quickly.

Mike shook his head and decided to get dressed. He started to think about what Chef made for breakfast then shoved the thought away since it wasn't going to be good tasting anyway. Then he thought about Zoey and remembered what happened yesterday.

"Oh no! I forgot about Zoey!" He said throwing his clothes on and running out the door.

Mike had started looking around for Zoey. He felt extremely bad about what happened yesterday between him and Anne Maria.

_I can't believe I did that to Zoey! She's gonna hate me now! _Mike said in his head. _I just need to find her so I can talk to her!_

He had checked the mess hall and the dock, but there was no sign of Zoey anywhere. "Maybe she's in the bathrooms!" He concluded and started to run to there, but bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry uhm-Anne Maria!" He said shocked.

"Oh its no problem for you "Mike" hehe." Anne Maria gushed. "You're just the guy I wanted ta see! Makin' out with you was just so great, I can't wait to do it again." She said with a smirk.

"Uh yeah about that…I was just uhm in a weird mood last night! And all those things I said last night, I seriously didn't mean it! I just wasn't me…" Mike explained. _Literally _He added in his head.

"Oh and I want to talk to you about this "Mike" thing." Anne Maria said completely ignoring what he said. "Look I know your Vito! Its kinda funny how you fooled everyone into believin' that your Mike but now its like no! I heard the little guy Cameron sayin' that you like to be actors or whateva…but hello! This isn't a play, everything here is real!" Anne Maria snorted.

"But you know what IS real? Our love!" She laughed and hugged him.

Mike struggled to get out of her grip. "Uhm, Anne Maria? Could you please let go of me!" Mike said.

"Why? I thought you liked my hugs?" Anne Maria asked but continued to hug him.

Mike groaned and looked up only to see Zoey staring at him. "Oh hey, sorry if I interrupted anything. I just wanted to tell you that breakfast was ready… Is this one of your acts too Mike? Y'know the one when the guy says he likes someone but ends up hugging and kissing a totally different girl? Because if it is, then you're doing a _super _great job at it." Zoey said and walked away.

"Who's Mike?" Anne Maria asked.

"Ugh." Mike groaned and slightly pushed Anne Maria away. "Zoey wait! Anne Maria hugged me. You don't understand!" Mike said.

"Oh I don't understand Mike? Or maybe I don't understand us! I just don't- I mean-" Zoey stumbled. "Whatever!" She said and walked faster toward the mess hall.

Mike sighed and decided to follow her. He promised he would explain everything to her and even make it up to her.

* * *

Later on the campers endured their first challenge which involved two teams to be the first to retrieve the water skis underwater to prepare for their next challenge. After many brawls, conflicts and some pain, the challenge ended with the Toxic Rats losing the competition. But Dawn was able to figure out that it was really Scott's fault for making them lose and she swears to show everyone that he is a traitor.

Dawn stormed out of the confessional, unaware that Scott was listening to her the whole time.

"Hey Dawn!" Brick called once he saw her.

"Oh hi, Brick." Dawn said, obviously focused on something else.

"Something wrong? You look about as grumpy as my Science teacher whenever she would grade my test" Brick exclaimed, seeing her furious face. "Its not about me is it?

"Of course not Brick." Dawn said sincerely. "I'm just upset about what happened earlier in today's challenge." She answered with her arms crossed.

"Oh yeah. We were so close to! Wow, I hope I don't end up going home tonight…" Brick said, laughing nervously.

"Don't worry you're not. I've got a feeling that the person going home tonight will be _very _surprised." Dawn said with almost a smirk, creeping out Brick.

"Uhm, yeah…Hey! Let's go back to the cabin and see who's going to get voted off. I've got a feeling its Lightning!" Brick said and started to walk with Dawn toward their cabin.

* * *

Soon Brick and Dawn enter the cabin and Scott goes to give Dawn back her garbage bag. He picks it up and "accidentally" drops it onto the ground, causing some of the campers items to fall out. Scott then falsely accuses her of stealing them and caused everyone to turn against her. Later on at the campfire ceremony, Dawn and Scott are the last contestants left to not get a marsh mellow. Dawns name was called for her to take the Hurl of Shame but she claimed to have the Chris head. Chris asks where the seal of approval was and Dawn fails to find it. Scott reveals that the Chris head was in fact one of his decoys. Dawn then tries to expose Scott but she is shoved into her bag and hurled away in the Hurl of Shame.

**I hope you all like this Chapter/Story since it has been a while. Review! I might seperate the different scenes to make it a little easier to read. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will hopefully be upload quicker x]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, Tdroti Behind the Scenes is finally updated! Hope you like.**

* * *

**(**Starts off after the girls are done talking in the bathroom)

Zoey and Anne Maria watch in horror as Jo starts shaving her arms. She notices their freaked out expressions.

"What? You never seen a person shave their arms before?" Jo asked.

"No…its just…" Zoey says.

"You've got Sasquatch arms!" Anne Maria says instead and starts laughing.

Jo blushes. "Shutup! All women have hair on their arms." She said in defense.

"Yeah but so much like yours! You could make a sweater outta of that!" Anne Maria taunts and continues to laugh.

This makes Jo furious and she stomps out of the bathroom.

"They're just jealous of how much stronger I am! I'm just as beautiful, I'll show them!" She says angrily.

"That was kind of mean." Zoey said.

"Hey, I was just telling the truth!" Anne Maria said and goes back to spraying her hair. Zoey hurries and leaves before the fumes can get to her nose.

* * *

Later on at the Mess Hall, the campers were eating "breakfast"

Lightning, Sam, Scott and Brick were all in line, waiting to get their food.

"Hey thanks again guys for helping me get those mouse traps off." Sam said chuckling nervously. "Usually I'd have to wait for hours until someone would finally help me."

"Hey no problem Sam! We'd never leave a teammate in distress!" Brick said.

"Speak for yourself." Scott said and Brick was about to comment but Lightning interrupted him.

"Man, what is taking all sha-day! Lightning is starving here!" Lightning complained. Chef turned to him angrily.

"You rushin' me boy? How bout' you get nothing! YOU WANT THAT?!" Chef yelled.

"No! I mean, no sir…" Lightning said, while cowering behind Scott.

"Sorry man. Its just, Chris be making me so angry! How dare he leave me in that filthy water and expect me to swim all the way back to shore. I was a marine, not a professional swimmer! But he'll see…." Chef said and with that started chuckling evilly and walked backwards into the shadows.

"So…does that mean we get no food?" Lightning asked.

* * *

Soon after Chris rounds them up for their next challenge. He tells them that they have to find a model which is actually one of the beasts in the woods and they have to dress it up for a modeling competition which will be judged by Chris himself, Chef and Lindsay. The teams set out into the woods, hoping to find their winning models.

"If I were a raging wilder beast, where would I be? Scott asked himself. "Destroying Chris's trailer and peeing on his shoes." He answered proudly.

"Ha! Good one." Sam suddenly said. Scott whelped.

"Oh, its just you." Scott said rolling his eyes. _Who matched me up with this guy again? _He asked himself.

"Yep. You don't have to look anymore because I found our model." Sam said holding up a rock.

Scott started at him blankly. "That's a rock you idiot!" He said.

"What? Aw man, I thought it was a turtle!" Sam said and sadly threw it on the ground.

"Well you obviously thought wrong." Scott said, rolling his eyes. "Here's another thought: why don't I go over here and you go as far away from me! Like, I don't know, in a bear cave!" Scott said before walking away.

Sam thinks for a minute. "Good idea!" He says and runs away.

* * *

Some time later the Mutant Maggots were deciding what clothes to put on their own mascot, the Maggot. Anne Maria wanted to go first but Jo stopped her and let the others give their ideas. After disagreeing on Mike's choice of clothes, which was a ballerina tutu, an explorer hat and a gold chain, it was Cameron's turn.

"There! He looks perfect!" Cameron said, taking in his "masterpiece".

"But he looks just like you!" Anne Maria protested.

The maggot was wearing small glasses, a red hoodie and a hairstyle that looked like Cameron's.

"I know. That's why he's perfect!" Cameron said and Anne Maria rolled her eyes.

"No, no, no, let _me _do it!" Jo said pushing him out of the way. She took of the maggots clothes and started putting something else on him. She then stepped back to show them her work.

"Uh, he looks like…" Mike started to say but Jo interrupted him.

"Me? Exactly." Jo said, standing proudly. "We need our model to show strength, determination and _inner _beauty." Jo said eyeing Zoey and Anne Maria but they don't seem to notice.

"Uh Jo? Models usually show perfection, style and outer beauty." Cameron said.

"Well at least I didn't make mine look like a nerd!" Jo said.

"Hey!" Cameron said.

"Is it my turn yet? We obviously aint goin' anywhere!" Anne Maria asked.

"Sure. Whatever." Jo said.

"Yeah!" Anne Maria said happily and went to dress up the maggot.

* * *

Later on, both teams manage to get their mascots on the runway but the Toxic Rats mascot, the Yeti causes an outburst and captures Lindsay. Chris then sends them to retrieve her for immunity. After a few mishaps, the Toxic Rats end up losing and booting Sam off. Jo and Scott also switch teams which will now create a whole new conflict.

* * *

**Yeah REALLY SORRY for the short chapter and bad ending. There wasn't too many Behind the Scenes in this episode. Well stay tuned for Chapter 7!**


End file.
